Inevitable
by KandraK
Summary: "Si lo tuyo con Adrien funciona, estaré muy feliz por los dos". Eso le había dicho Luka a Marinette, pero cuando los vio entrar de la mano a su barco, Juleka supo que las cosas no irían nada bien. / ONE SHOT, ambientado en Chat Blanc.


_Ambientado en Félix y Chat Blanc, en ese orden._

**Inevitable**

* * *

"Si lo tuyo con Adrien funciona, estaré muy feliz por ustedes"

Esas palabras aún resonaban en la cabeza de Luka. Si lo había dicho por consuelo, por no quedarse callado o porque realmente lo pensaba, en ese momento ya no estaba claro y francamente ya no importaba, pues Adrien y Marinette habían subido al barco de la mano anunciando su relación y él tendría que cumplir con su palabra.

Así que bajo las miradas curiosas de Kitty Section, Luka siguió ensayando con una sonrisa en su rostro y su mirada fija en las cuerdas de su guitarra. Cuando las parejas comenzaron a bailar, él simplemente trató de ignorar esa creciente y molesta punzada en su corazón que le indicaba que había perdido.

Pero, ¿perdido qué? Lo único que él había buscado era que Marinette fuera feliz y eso, muy a su pesar, sólo podría hacerlo con Adrien, ¿o no? Siempre lo había buscado a él, su sufrimiento era por él y Luka… Luka sólo había sido un hombro en el qué apoyarse.

-Felicidades, hermano. Marinette es una chica extraordinaria- mencionó Luka abrazando a Adrien a forma de despedida cuando la noche cayó sobre ellos- Me da mucho gusto por los dos.

Y cuando la nueva pareja salió del barco, Luka volvió a sentir las miradas de los demás. Si el sonido del movimiento del Sena no lo engañaba incluso podría jurar que escuchaba un par de murmullos.

-Fue un excelente ensayo, chicos- Sonrió mientras se dirigía a su camarote- nos vemos mañana.

Y desde ese momento, Juleka sintió que las cosas no irían bien.

Con el pasar del tiempo había notado que la guitarra de Luka no lo había acompañado durante varios días. Las notas nuevas ya no surgían, el barco se mantenía en silencio si no estaba la banda completa y cada que lo veía tumbado en su cama sólo recibía una sonrisa antes de cerrar los ojos.

Cada noticia, cada diario y cada post en internet sólo hablaba de la nueva pareja en París y eso era, estaba segura, lo que mantenía a Luka en ese estado de silencio.

Sin embargo una mañana, más de un mes después y como si fuera un milagro, Luka había vuelto a tocar sobre la cubierta y para Juleka escucharlo errar acordes tristes le había dado la motivación que necesitaba para encararlo. Así que se armó de valor y enterrando sus uñas en sus propios puños se acercó a sus espaldas.

-Lo siento-susurró llamando su atención para que dejara de tocar

-¿Dijiste algo, Juls?

-Lo siento

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué?

Juleka apretó los labios, ¿aún estaba a tiempo de mentir? No, tenía que hacerlo. Sabía perfectamente que Luka era una persona fuerte y madura, pero eso no lo hacía inmune al dolor y si ella había participado por tanto tiempo en aquello que lo lastimaba, tenía gran parte de la culpa.

-Creo que debí haberte apoyado más a ti que a Adrien... Soy un desastre, como siempre.

-¡Claro que no! Juleka, tú no eres un desastre

-¡Claro que sí! Yo…-volvió a bajar el volumen. Las palabras se atoraban en su gargante por el temor a ser odiada por su hermano- Debí haber interferido para que ella se fijara en ti, pero no lo hice. Debo ser una…

-Una excelente amiga y una mejor hermana.

-No…

-Ven, siéntate.- Invitó. Ella obedeció abrazando sus piernas de forma que fuera más fácil esconder su rostro.

-Juls, a veces… a veces las cosas salen como quieres y otras no. Yo llegué tarde a su vida, pero aún así, conocerla fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

-Debí apoyarte para que lucharas por ella pero… me puse tan feliz porque Marinette y Adrien al fin estaban juntos que no noté cómo te sentías tú.

-Si alguien que quieres cumple su sueño, tú no deberías disculparte por sentirte feliz por ello

Juleka trató de debatir, decirle que llorar estaba bien, que no tenía que estar solo si se sentía triste, pero las palabras para decir lo que sentía no salieron. En vez de eso, unas cuantas notas en la guitarra acústica acompañó su silencio por más de un minuto.

-Estaré bien, Juleka… Pero si quieres hacer algo para compensarlo puedes… no sé, pagar los boletos del cine y unas palomitas grandes.

Ella sonrió. Aquello no aliviaría su culpa y mucho menos calmaría el dolor de su hermano, pero si lograban distraerse por dos horas de su realidad, estaría bien con ello.

Hizo un ademán con la cabeza para invitarlo a salir del barco, pero antes de poder siquiera poner un pie sobre la escalera, una poderosa luz blanca impactó contra ellos y en la más pura ceguera sintieron cómo su hogar era volteado sin posibilidad de alcanzar a tomar sus manos.

Ambos batallaron por salir a la superficie, pero todo intento fue inútil. Lo último que sintieron fue el agua entrando hacia sus pulmones.

* * *

Me gusta mucho pensar en cómo es la relación de Juleka y Luka y cuando vi la escena del barco en Chat Blanc no pude evitar sufrir por Luka. Todo lo que escribí creo que no es lo que quería, pero no me siento yo y las palabras no surgen como antes. Espero que al menos a una persona le guste, y si alguien se toma el tiempo de dejar un review, estaré sumamente agradecida.


End file.
